No Snow Day
by Broe929
Summary: One Shot- Lindsay and Danny never traded shifts, and he's on the outside looking in on the hostage situation. Takes place during the season 3 finale.


**I don't own any of the chatacters or the show, this is just for fun :)**

**I know it's a few years late but I was just re-watching snow day and wanted to do this story. It's a oneshot so I hope everyone enjoys it :)**

**No Snow Day**

**

* * *

**

**6:28 am**

The sounds of the cars on the street slowly woke Danny up from his quiet slumber. He opened his eyes and carefully moved them around and peered down to the left to find a sleeping Lindsay curled up next to him. He couldn't resist poking her in her nose as she scrunched her nose she looked up and smiled to see Danny looking down at her

"Hey" she smiled

"Hey" he repeated

"What time is it?" she questioned as Danny rubbed her back

"It's early" he replied watching as she struggled to keep her eyes her opened

"I have to be at work at nine" she said with her eyes now fully closed "You're lucky you got a later shift"

"Yea well don't worry just go back to sleep, I'll wake you up" he promised

"I dreamt that I woke up and you were gone" Lindsay smiled though her eyes still closed "You left a note" she was still smiling as she opened her eyes to look at him

"Where would I go? This is my place" Danny questioned seriously

"I was hoping for a better answer" she teased placing her finger below his bottom lip

"Just kidding" he laughed "I'm glad this happened" he said placing a kiss on the top of her head

"Me too" she whispered with her eyes now closed again

* * *

**8:12 am**

Lindsay slowly woke up again and noticed Danny was still fast asleep, she looked at her watch and carefully removed herself from Danny's side to not wake him. She grabbed her shoes and jacket but noticed his chalkboard first and couldn't resist leaving him a note. She smiled to herself as she picked up the chalk and started writing.

* * *

**9:08 am**

"Hey Mac" Lindsay said jogging up to him "You were looking for me?"  
"Yea" Mac replied turning to her

"Sorry I'm late" Lindsay offered with a smile and he just nodded

"I've got Adam processing this mornings crime scene in Brooklyn by himself" Mac told her and she nodded  
"I'm on my way" Lindsay said turning and leaving the building

* * *

**9:40 am**

Lindsay walked onto the crime scene and thought she would have found Adam or at least some of the officers.

"Adam?" Lindsay questioned looking around she looked down and saw cigarette butts on the floor by Adam's kit and pulled out her gun "Adam!" she yelled again slowly walking forwards

"Lindsay!" Adam yelled but before she could respond everything went black and collapses to the floor

* * *

**9:55 am**

Danny woke up and glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was five to ten and quickly stood up

"Montana?" Danny asked quickly sitting up, remembering he was supposed to wake her "Lindsay?" he asked again walking into the kitchen and then looked up at the chalkboard

**_'Don't worry cowboy I saw myself out. I would have loved to have a snow day with you but duty calls. Maybe later we can have a rematch? –Montana'_**

Danny smiled as he looked at her note and flashed back to the innocent game of pool that turned into one of the best nights for him in a long time.

* * *

**10:02 am**

Lindsay woke up and saw she was sitting next to Adam

"Adam what happened?" Lindsay asked noting all of his cuts and bruises

"I was so stupid!" Adam yelled at himself

"Adam" Lindsay said more forcefully "What do they want?"  
"They wanted my ID and the access codes to the lab" Adam told her

"They want their drugs back" Lindsay mumbled with a sigh leaning her head against the trailer

"I had to give it to them Linds" Adam said tearfully that's when Lindsay noticed his hands and gently took his burnt one to examine the burn marks

"The cigarettes" Lindsay sighed "Are you ok?"  
"I shouldn't have given them anything" Adam told her seriously

"Look at you Adam, they would have killed you" Lindsay argued

"Your head is bleeding" Adam noted and she nodded carefully touching the large gash above her right eye

"I'll need stitches when we get out of here" Lindsay noted

"If we do" Adam told her "They haven't called anybody yet, they haven't said anything yet"  
"If they wanted us dead we'd be dead" Lindsay informed him "We're going to be fine"

" 'ello everyone" the Irishman smiled "Sleeping beauty awoke" he smirked as two other man walked in with him "What's your name pretty girl?"  
"Lindsay Monroe" Lindsay informed him and he nodded

"Are you like him?" He asked nodding towards Adam and she looked over at him then turned back to the Irishmen

"Yea I'm a CSI" Lindsay sighed "He needs some medical attention, he's got some bad burns"  
"I know I put em' there" the man smiled and kneeled down to by eye level with a sitting Lindsay  
"This is serious they could get infected" Lindsay told him

"And what do I get in return?" he smirked touching her that was by her face and she quickly jerked her head away as Adam watched closely. He then forcefully picked Lindsay up by her shoulders. "You should play a little nicer pretty girl if you want to live" he smirked backing Lindsay up until her back hit the wall of the trailer. He eyed her up and down and that's when Adam stood up and was only able to grab the man's arm. The other two men grabbed him and started to hit him.

"Stop!" Lindsay yelled walking towards Adam but the man who had cornered her and knocked her down with his large rifle. Now there was a huge gash on her right cheek and she very dizzy.

"Stop" The man said and they let Adam go as he groaned

"You're going to make a phone call" the man said grabbing Lindsay by the back of her hair and dragged her out of the trailer. It was like Lindsay was a rag doll, he walked casually as she was still in a sitting position on the floor while his grip on her hair got tighter as he took her away. Once out of the trailer Lindsay was now standing as he handed her the phone

"Who do you want me to call?" she questioned with the phone in her hands and that earned her a shot to her ribs, which she was sure, was now cracked. And she grunted in pain

"Call that detective that put all this in motion!" He demanded as Lindsay was curled on the floor and she dialed Flack's familiar number

"Yea Detective Flack" she heard him answer casually

"Flack" Lindsay spat out threw pain "It's Lindsay"  
"You alright Lindsay?" Flack questioned

"No we've got a problem here" she said looking up at the Irishmen with the gun pointed at her

* * *

**10:52 am**

Danny walked to the lab and noticed all the people standing around. He spotted Sid and Peyton and made his way over

"What's going on?" Danny questioned  
"Gas leak" Sid replied as he worked on a crossword puzzle

"Your kidding me" Danny mumbled "Where is everyone?"  
"Mac is still inside" Peyton answered quickly

"So is Stella and Hawkes" Sid informed him

"Lindsay and Adam are at the scene in Brooklyn" Peyton told him and he nodded

"Are they ok? Being in there with that gas can't be good" Danny said thinking of Mac, Stella and Sheldon

"The gas company is in there now and they assured me they haven't seen them" Peyton told him

"They're probably on the other side of the building or something" Danny shrugged then he noticed a ton of police cars, a SWAT team van and more police vans go speeding by "I wonder what that's all about" Danny said more to himself

"Hostage situation" An officer who was watching the crime lab informed him and he nodded

"Where?" Danny asked curiously

"The crime scene in Brooklyn" he told Danny whose eyes widened  
"That's where Adam and Lindsay are" Peyton said

"I'm going to head down there" Danny said abruptly "See if there's anything I can do" with that said he quickly jogged out away from the lab and jumped into his car

"He's got a crush on Lindsay" Sid noted to Peyton as they both watched Danny run off

* * *

**11:15 am**

Danny found Flack outside the warehouse and walked over to him with his vest on

"Flack" Danny said

"Hey" Flack said to him

"And word on Lindsay and Adam?" Danny asked him and Flack shook his head

"They want the release of there men arrested earlier" Flack told him and Danny sighed knowing that was going to be impossible "Where's Mac I thought he'd be here by now"  
"Gas leak at the lab everything's a mess" Danny replied distractedly "You heard from Lindsay though right? She's the one that called you?"

"Yea Dan, she didn't sound too good" Flack told him not daring to look him in the eye. He knew he and Lindsay were close.

"What does that mean?" Danny asked him forcefully

"She sounded like she was hurt" Flack informed him and Danny sighed

"We've got to get in there" Danny told him

"They've got more then two hostages Danny" Flack told him "I can't risk running in there guns blazing"  
"We can't just leave them in there" Danny told him

"I want them out just as bad as you do Danny but right now all we can do is wait" Flack told him regrettably as he turned his attention back onto the thermal images they were getting from inside the warehouse

* * *

**11:20 am**

"You ok?" Adam asked Lindsay

"Yea" Lindsay hissed in pain "I think I broke a rib"  
"Flack's here now" Adam told her and she nodded

"Thanks for helping me out earlier" Lindsay told him forcing a smile  
"No problem" Adam smiled back "Danny would kill me if I sat back and did nothing"

"What do you mean by that?" Lindsay questioned

"Come on everyone knows" Adam started "He's got this thing for you. He even showed up in Montana for your trial"  
"How do you know that?" Lindsay asked confused

"Well I was falling the case online" Adam admitted "And I saw pictures of you and Danny after the verdict" he smirked

"Oh" Lindsay smiled as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment  
"But even before that everyone knew don't mess with his Montana" Adam told her "I bet he's outside right now fighting to get in"  
"Maybe" Lindsay replied trying to get comfortable but everything hurt, her ribs, her head, her check, her shoulders which she was sure were bruised from the way she was roughly grabbed earlier and even her scalp from being dragged around as well.

"How are we feeling?" the Irishman questioned "We're awfully chatty"  
"They're not going to release those men" Lindsay informed him "So you'd better start thinking of a plane B"

"You worried about me pretty girl?" the Irishman smiled looking down at her "We do have a lot of time to kill-" he smirked leaning down towards her again

"Don't touch me" Lindsay warned as Adam watched the altercation helpless to do anything  
"Or what?" the Irishman asked running hand up and down her right cheek and with that Lindsay spit on him hitting him square in the eye causing him to hit her as hard as he could

"Lindsay!" Adam yelled but a gun was quickly pointed at him causing Adam to freeze

"You my dear are no fun" the Irishman said then spat on her as she was curled on the floor

"We're good to go" another Irishmen told him

"Bring me that walkie-talkie!" he yelled and another man walked onto the trailer and handed him the walkie-talkie

"How's getting my men released going?" the Irishmen asked Flack

"We're working on it" Flack told him "But if you let me hear my people to know they're alive that might help grease the wheels a bit"

"How about you hear the sound of the pretty CSI taking her last undeserving breath! Will that grease the wheel's a bit!" he yelled throwing the walkie-talkie as he raised his gun Lindsay kicked him in his knee causing him to jerk back and Adam tackled him to the floor.

As the cops ran into the warehouse they chased out the other Irishmen who took off as Danny stayed behind

"Lindsay!" Danny yelled with his gun out looking around he then peered into the trailer and saw both Adam and Lindsay on the floor and a man holding a gun

"Drop your weapon NYPD!" Danny yelled climbing into the trailer, the Irishmen turned quickly to face Danny with his gun pointed and Danny just took the shot, killing the Irishmen instantly  
"Lindsay, Adam" Danny said jogging over to them as other cops including Flack entered the trailer

"Check her" Adam said as Danny approached and Danny kneeled over Lindsay

"Lindsay" Danny said and Lindsay looked up at him

"Danny" she replied and he sighed that she wasn't shot

"You ok?" Danny asked looking her over and noted all the cuts and bruises as Flack and other officers checked on Adam and the other two cops that were held with them

"Yea I think so" Lindsay said hissing in pain

"Let's get EMS over here!" Flack yelled

"I'm ok" Lindsay argued

"You don't look ok" Danny told her as he helped her sit up "Jesus" he mumbled examining her face

"How's Adam?" Lindsay asked and Danny peered over

"He seems alright" Danny said to her "What did they do to you Montana?"  
"Oh you know" Lindsay started "Slapped me around a bit, hit me with there guns, spit on me"  
"I was planning on taking your shift" Danny told her in a low whisper "I was going to wake up before you and leave you breakfast"  
"And leave a note?" She questioned with a smirk

"Yea" Danny said moving her hair away from her cuts "You beat me to it"  
"Better me then you" Lindsay confided

"I disagree" Danny told her seriously  
"It was my shift Danny" Lindsay told him "And I'm going to be ok"  
"You a doctor now?" Danny teased

"Thanks for being here" Lindsay said to him and he smiled

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Montana" Danny said placing a soft kiss on the top of her head

"We have to get back to the lab now! Everyone back to the crime lab now!" Flack yelled at the other officers and they ran out of the warehouse

"What's happening?" Lindsay asked as they watched the officers rush out

"I don't know something at the lab" Danny said to her

"You should go help" Lindsay encouraged  
"Trying to get rid of me already?" Danny questioned raising an eyebrow "They'll be fine, right now I'm staying with you" just then the EMS workers walked over

* * *

**1:14 pm**

Danny walked into Lindsay's room and saw her zipping her jacket up

"How you feeling?" Danny questioned

"Better" Lindsay told him "They gave me a lot of pain medication"  
"That's good" Danny said nodding "I read your chart"  
"Aren't you not supposed to do that?" Lindsay asked him raising an eyebrow and he smirked  
"Arrest me" He replied "One broken rib, a mild concussion, eight stitches above your right eye and six more on your left cheek"

"That sounds about right" Lindsay smirked "I'm fine really I am and it wasn't for Adam it would have been a lot worse"  
"Yea I read your statement" Danny said to her "I'm glad he was there to watch out for you"  
"How is he?" Lindsay questioned  
"He left a few minutes ago" Danny told her "Come on I'm taking you to my place"  
"Danny you don't-" Lindsay started

"Don't argue with me Montana" Danny warned "Just for a few days at least I can be your personal nurse"  
"I like the sound of that" Lindsay smirked  
"You can take the bed and I can take the pool table if that makes you feel better" Danny promised her causing Lindsay to laugh  
"I think we can control ourselves for a few nights just sleeping next to each other" Lindsay told him "No need to hurt your back on the pool table"  
"Your back hurt?" Danny questioned

"Yea I'd prefer the floor" Lindsay teased

"That's not what you said last night" Danny told her casually and her cheeks instantly turned red "Don't be embarrassed Montana"  
"I'm not" Lindsay lied with a smile "Thanks for everything Danny"  
"Hey it's what we do right?" Danny said wrapping his arm around her and walking her to the elevator and waited for to come up

"Danny-" Lindsay started and he turned to her and she just pulled him into a surprise kiss which he rather enjoyed after a few moments they pulled apart "Sorry I just really wanted to do that all day"  
"Don't ever apologize for doing that Montana" Danny smiled at her and then they stepped onto the elevator


End file.
